The described research has two goals.1. To generate specific nucleic acids and monoclonal antibody probes for the detection of Mycoplasma in cell being used to manufacture products for vaccines and therapeutics.2. To understand the specific genes and proteins involved in pathogenesis of M. pneumoniae in order to include protective immune epitopes in future vaccine preparations against this and other pathogens combined.Mycoplasma pneumoniae is the causative agent of Atypical Primary Pneumoniae. Attachment of the organism to the respiratory epithelium is a prerequisite to infection Drivan HC et al (1989 J. Biol. Chem.) reported that M. pneumoniae binds avidly to sulfatides. A 56 kD protein bound to the dextrane sulfate column and a 56 kD protein can be detected in membrane preparations from M. pneumoniae with monoclonal antibody CP3-46F5 (MAbF5). The goal of this study is to define the role the 56 kDa protein plays in adherence of M. pneumoniae in this research period. MAbF5 was used to prepare an affinity column and the 56 kDa protein was purified. The protein is being used to generate antibodies and peptide sequence. Attachment of M. pneumoniae to the respiratory tract is followed by ciliostasis and destruction of the mucosal epithelium. A protease in a cell free extract of M. pneumoniae was analyzed and was characterized as a collagenase with specifically to collagen of the respiratory basement membrane manuscripts describing both studies are in preparation.